The Dark Side
by bubblenubbins
Summary: Formerly "Almost Normal" When everything is almost back to normal at the warehouse, a new enemy arises and threatens the friendship and safety of every employee working there. Will the member he chooses survive all the plans this new enemy has for them? The main questions is: who will go to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

_** A/N: This was based on a dream I had so the plot isn't perfect. Please review! It gives me motivation to keep thinking!**_

_He wasn't sure who to pick. Steve Jinks would be the easiest to get on his side, as he was a new member, and was basically a 'human lie detector.' Pete Lattimer could be quite useful because he got vibes that could warn him about approaching danger. Myka Bering had a photographic memory, which would be helpful as well. Only one would be convinced, and only one could be chosen._

Pete sat in the main living room at Leena's, eating a cookie. He was glad that HG and Steve and Mrs. F were back and everything, but he kept getting the feeling that something was still missing. He couldn't put his finger on it. _Maybe the missing thing hasn't gone missing yet_, he thought. Pete decided to put those thoughts behind him for a while and go to the party Claudia was throwing for Steve.

Claudia had _so_ much excitement inside of her that she had to constantly be moving. She was running to every room she had to visit and talked 200 miles a minute. She was constantly yelled at by Artie and Myka [and Leena too] that she needed to _slow down_ but she ignored everyone. Her BFFEWYLION was back and that was all she really cared about.

Myka didn't feel like doing anything. She was happy, but also felt bad at the same time. Why were her feelings so… mixed up? Oh yeah, that's right. Helena's little stunt. She scoffed to herself. Yeah, Helena was back now, and she had said _something_ about no hard feelings, but Myka still had them. Not that it mattered. She had to put on her happy face and try to get through Claudia's ecstatic attitude and the socializing during the party.

_Victor Somers used his old clearance to gain access to the files he was reading. Warehouse 13… Pete Lattimer… Myka Bering… Steve Jinks… It appears that Mr. Steve Jinks was just in a bit of a scuffle… With Walter Sykes. Maybe Steve wasn't the greatest choice. More review and analysis would be required._

Myka sneaked into the room in which the party was to be held. Steve had no idea it was going on, which surprised Myka because of Claudia's attitude. When she entered, everyone was already waiting. Someone whispered at her telling her she shouldn't be so late, but she couldn't figure out who it was. Probably Claudia.

Pete stood in the darkness with Claudia, HG, Artie, and Leena around him. His heart was pounding when they heard footsteps and prepared to jump. The lights never turned on, so he assumed it was Myka. Someone decided to whisper something, and when another voice replied to it, he knew it was Myka. She was late, so that meant Steve should be coming soon. He pressed the light button on his watch to see the time and was suddenly surrounded by his co-workers hissing at him to cover the light up. He saw Myka by herself, not looking like someone that wanted to be jumping out at a surprise party. He'd ask her about that later.

Steve walked down the hall, wondering what happened to everyone. They all just suddenly disappeared into thin air. He thought he heard something like hissing whispers of women who couldn't get along. Steve thought nothing of it though, and just went to his room. He opened the door and turned on the lights, his guard totally off. He fell to the floor when everyone yelled the one word that would explain what they were doing. He laughed and felt his face flush red as everyone got quiet, except for Pete. He blew his party blower several times before Myka pulled it out of his mouth and tossed it in the garbage.

Everyone left at the same time. The party had lasted longer than they all expected. At about 1:45, everyone was in their room and about to go to sleep, unaware of whom and what was coming to get them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mykes, you okay?" Pete asked after the party.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She replied. Myka's tone was full of annoyance.

"You looked kind of sad before the party," Pete told her.

"Well, I wasn't sad. I was thinking," Myka snapped at him. He felt like she hated him for no reason.

"Oh, sorry. Good night," Pete said and dropped the conversation.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Myka said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but her phone rang before she had the chance to speak. Pete said goodnight and that he would talk to her later, so she could answer her phone. As he walked away he saw Myka make a face, so he assumed she didn't know the number. She answered it anyways.

"Hello?

"Why, hello, Ms. Bering," a low mysterious voice said. "Cutting to the chase, I have an offer for you. Meet me to discuss at 7:30 in Univille. Sit anywhere."

"What kind of offer is this?"

"You'll find out when you get there." The man on the other end hung up. Myka turned her phone off and went to bed so she would have some sleep before the meeting she was hesitant about going to.

_Morning_

"Hey, where's Myka?" Artie asked Pete when Pete came downstairs.

"I dunno," Pete said, grabbing a donut from the plate on the table. "She got a phone call last night but I went to bed, so… Hey, Claud, best your highscore," Pete said, waving the handheld game in her face.

"Dude, seriously?" Claudia said. She snatched it from him and turned it on to work on beating him again.

"Pete, read this. Then go change," Artie commanded.

"What's wrong with-"

"Read it. Then you'll understand," Artie interrupted. He shooed Pete away. As Pete headed upstairs, Myka snuck in the front door.

"Hey, Mykes, where were you?" he asked.

"I was…. Uhh…. Doing things," Myka replied hesitantly.

"Well, you better go talk to Artie. He needs to give you the case files." Pete went up the last few stairs and headed into his room. Myka nodded and headed into the dining room.

"Myka, where were you?" Artie asked when he saw her. "You're late."

"I'm sorry," Myka said. Her curly hair flopped when she shook her head. Artie looked like he was waiting for something. "What?"

"Where were you?"

"In Univille."

"Doing what?" Artie asked. He was starting to get nosy.

"Things."

"What things?" Artie said demandingly.

"Why do you even care?" Myka asked. She didn't want him prying around in her free time.

"Because someone has the warehouse in their sights again," Artie said to her in a yelling kind of tone.

"So? Someone always does." Myka needed to look at her case files and get ready to head out.

"_They were looking at our files_" Artie snapped at her.

"Hey, guys, just a little request here, but could you _please shut up_?" Claudia said to them. She was trying to concentrate on beating Pete's score. Artie handed Myka the case files she needed and pointed to the stairs. She went to her room and read the files.

"We should be wedding crashers more often," Pete said.

"Why?" Myka asked. She hated to admit it, but she liked how Pete looked in his Tux.

"So we can eat wedding cake," Pete told her. So it _was_ always about the food. Myka just laughed and let him drive for once. It was only 30 miles away, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

To blend in, Pete had taken a one of the free cigarettes that were being handed out at the door. He lit it, wishing he didn't, but made sure he stayed away from the alcohol. Myka didn't know who anyone was, so she just hung around Pete. They looked like a couple.

"So, what is this artifact supposed to be?" Myka asked.

"No idea," Pete said, letting out another puff of smoke. Myka breathed in the foul smelling air and felt like she needed to cough. She didn't want to because she thought Pete would think lowly of her. After a few minutes of constant inhalation, she started to feel funny. Something kept her mind on one subject: Pete. And for some odd reason, she kept sneaking a peek at him. Music started playing, and she knew they had to blend in, so she pulled him onto the dance floor, cigarette in hand. Myka grabbed his tie and pulled him in close to her face, only centimeters apart.

"What's gotten into you, Mykes?" Pete asked her while they were on the dance floor.

"Nothing," she replied with a smug smile.

After another hour of dancing, Pete and Myka decided to leave. The artifact was nowhere to be found. When they got to their hotel room, Myka shoved Pete onto the bed and crawled on top of him. As she started to kiss him, his cell phone started to ring.

"I gotta get this," Pete said, unsure of what was going on. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"They can wait," Myka said, sliding the phone out of his hand. Without looking, as she kissed Pete, she started to unbutton his shirt. When she got about ¼ unbuttoned, they were… interrupted.

"Myka, what're you doing?" Artie asked. Claudia was standing next to him, but she was turned around. Myka hopped off of Pete immediately.

"Uhh...," Myka started. She didn't know what was going on.

"Pete, what's going on?" Artie asked hoping to get a straight answer. Pete stood up.

"I'll explain later…" He exhaled and put his hands in his pocket. Artie looked at Myka.

"Go. Now. Back to Leena's." Artie's face was red. "You're suspended until further notice."


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia was told to lead Myka to the car. When they got there, Myka spoke.

"Claudia, what did I do?"

"What do you mean, what did you do?" Claudia asked. Her face was full of confusion.

"What was going on in there?"

"You were sucking face with Pete," Claudia said. She looked like she was going to laugh.

"What? Ew, no!" Myka said.

"Well, that's obviously not what you thought before, because you guy were getting into it," Claudia said, laughter visible in her voice. Then, she did as she was told and drove back to the B&B to drop off Myka. Neither of them had seen Artie that mad before.

When they got back to the B&B, Leena was taking care of her plants. "What happened?" she asked. Myka ran up to her room like an upset teenager, and Claudia just raised her hand calmly and said nothing.

"She can tell you later." And the conversation was over. Leena continued to tend to her plants. Then, Claudia did as Artie had told her and drove back to the hotel to pick up him and Pete.

Myka paced back and forth when she got to her room, debating what to do. She picked up her cell phone and called the unknown number from earlier. Her decision had been made. "I'm gonna have to take you up on your offer."

When Pete, Artie, and Claudia arrived at the B&B, Pete doubled over. He fell on one knee on the bumpy gravel.

"Dude, you okay?" Claudia asked, helping him back up.

"Yeah. I just got a wicked bad vibe," he replied, shaking his arms.

"What was it about?" Claudia asked. Artie looked like he was about to ask the same.

"About Myka."


	4. Chapter 4

Artie and Pete drove back to the Warehouse immediately. They had to do a database search to see if the suspension was all for nothing. When they got in there, the search was already started, and Mrs. Frederick was standing by the computer. She was waiting for them.

"Mrs. F," Pete started, "what are you doing here?"

Same as you," she replied. One of the computers had a flashing envelope icon indicating a new email. As Artie headed to check it, Mrs. Frederick spoke. "Arthur, now is not the time to check your personal emails." He ignored her and opened it. The address was unknown, but there was an attachment. He clicked on it, as if Claudia had taught him nothing about computer safety. A video came up and started to play immediately.

"_Is it recording?_" A female voice asked. To Pete, it sounded hauntingly familiar.

"_Should be_," A deep, accented male voice replied. The camera spinned and revealed a face. It was Myka's.

"Let's make a deal. Skybrook 3. 6:30. Should sound familiar. Be there. No weapons," Myka said. "No show, no deal. You won't get one of your dangerous artifacts back. Oh, and Pete. I ain't afraid of no ghost." And it was over. Artie and Mrs. Frederick looked at Pete, who was remembering the weird conversation.

_"Myka, we need a code word or phrase that we say when we're undercover so the others know." It was just after Steve died, before Claudia used the metronome. _

_ "Like what? You got any ideas?" She started to think._

_ "Something that doesn't make sense to anyone else…." He trailed off, thinking. "What about something like, 'I ain't afraid of no ghost?'" He could tell Myka didn't know what it was from by the look on her face._

_ "Have you _not_ seen Ghostbusters?" Pete asked. He grabbed her head and shook it back and forth lightly. "No, you read HG Wells when you were a teenager." Then, he realized the inappropriate joke he had made and saw some tears form when he mentioned her name. "I mean Shakespeare, of course."_

_ "I know, Pete. You didn't mean to. It's fine." She wiped underneath her eye, realizing how late it was. "I'm too tired to think, so I guess we can just use that thing."_

Pete explained what it was about and why they decided to take that precaution. He left out the part that he wanted to do it in fear that what happened to Steve would happen to Myka. He couldn't bear to lose Myka—she was his best friend. And, even though he never admitted it to anyone but himself, she was more to him than she should be. All Pete hoped was that she felt the same way.

"So, she's with the guy that was spying on our files? Why would she do that?" Artie asked. Mrs. Frederick sighed.

"She received a phone call, and when she came back, I told her she should act on it. The decision was hers," she said. Mrs. Frederick shook her head low, as if she was disappointed in herself.

"So you knew? You knew about it, and that she could be killed, but you told her to go ahead anyway? What if the guy killed her?" Pete yelled.

"As Mr. Jinks was, Ms. Bering is fully aware of what could happen. The decision was hers," Mrs. Frederick explained.

"And who is this guy that was reading up on us?" Pete asked.

"His name is Victor Somers. He's former FBI and hacked into the system to read your files. It would appear he already knew about the Warehouse," Mrs. Frederick said.

"How so?" Artie asked.

"My source said he had done research on the Warehouse several weeks ago."

"What are we going to do about that deal?" Pete asked. He looked at his watch. "We gotta be there in time."

"I don't think you should go," Artie said.

"I think he should. I'll go with him," Claudia said. She walked in.

"You shouldn't-"

"We need to make sure Myka makes it. We gotta give them what they want, so that when we get them later, we just take it back," Claudia interrupted. She'd never interrupted Artie before, and she had to say—or think—it felt good to be able to give a full thought.

"Fine. Be careful. We don't know if she has a new partner, and if she does, who they are. They could be extremely dangerous." Artie could be such a great father figure at times, and at others , he kind of lacked in some things. Claudia gave Pete a pat on the back and they exited the Warehouse, taking the trusty black Chevy he and Myka always used. Pete started the engine and they were off to the building that held horrors upon their first arrival. Pete hoped it wouldn't this time.

Pete held the Tesla under the table carefully, almost praying that it wouldn't fall. This deal was going his way, not theirs. It had to. Pete knew they weren't supposed to bring weapons, but he was pretty sure no one listened to that rule anyway. There was definitely not enough trust to go around.

"I'll take the artifact," Pete said. He didn't even know what it was.

"And what's in it for us?" Myka asked, gesturing at herself and her new partner, Mikhail Dukov. She waited for an answer but Pete never gave one. "Exactly. You're trying to con us, but… I know you Lattimer. Maybe a little too well."

"You shouldn't have gone to the dark side Mykes. Their cookies can't be that good," Pete said.

"Don't call me that."

"What's gonna stop me?" Pete asked. He looked at Claudia, who was standing behind Myka. The Dukov guy was standing behind him. Claudia nodded. In a matter of seconds, Myka had been pulled over the table somehow, Pete's tesla pointed to her head. Claudia's mini-tesla was pointed at Myka's partner.

"Give us the artifact," Pete said. He still didn't know what it was, but Myka had said it was dangerous. There was a bag under the chair she had been sitting in. It was a static bag. It looked like something was in it.

"He won't shoot me," Myka told her partner.

"How are you sure?" he asked. His accent was obviously Russian. It seemed fake to Claudia, but she didn't know why.

"He knows me too well. He can't." Myka slipped something into Pete's pocket. She hoped Claudia noticed and would tell Pete later. She also hoped that Mikhail didn't see. Then, she and Mikhail, in a matter of seconds, had Pete and Claudia on the floor, pointing their teslas at them. Mikhail Tesla'd Claudia and left to get the car ready. Myka was about to Tesla Pete, but before she did, she whispered in his ear. It was the address to where the headquarters was. She Tesla'd Pete, grabbed the bag, and left.

"What take you long?" Mikhail asked.

"Pete was giving me issues."

"I know secret," Mikhail said.

"What?" Myka asked. She was confused and her heart was pounding, hoping her cover wasn't blown.

"You're undercover," he said in a voice that had no accent. "Mark Johnson, FBI." He showed her his badge. Myka was speechless.

"You're… undercover? I thought you were-"

"Russian? I know. I specialize in going undercover." Myka handed his badge back. "We need to confront Somers."

"Yeah, I know. When are we supposed to?" Myka asked.

"I would suggest we confront him when we believe our cover is going to be blown. We may have to kill him." Myka nodded. She opened the bag that was on her lap. In it was Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop. Myka had taken it when she left so they could attempt to make a deal. She planned to use it.

"What took you so long?" Victor Somers asked them when they arrived. "The deal should have taken less time."

"Problems," Johnson said in his Russian voice. Back to Mikhail Dukov. Somers lead them to a room where he explained their next plan.

"Mikhail, get the car ready. I need to have a word with Ms. Bering." Mikhail did so without hesitation.

Claudia woke up and shook Pete until he finally started to get up. He got up quickly and ran to the car, Claudia following.

"Whoa, dude, where are we going?" she asked as she got into the car.

"Myka gave me an address. We're heading there," Pete said.

"She put something in your pocket," Claudia told him. Pete reached in it, took it out and handed it to Claudia. It was a chip, and she put it in her laptop. An image came up.

_DO NOT FOLLOW._

And they went anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's up sir?" Myka asked Somers. He sighed.

"You're undercover."

"Don't be serious. Are you _kidding_ me?" She needed to keep her cover intact.

"I am not, Ms. Bering. I know this for a fact."

"Well, that fact is wrong."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Somers asked. He expected no replies and kept on talking. He was starting to get in her face.

"I'm not trying to-"

"You're obviously trying to do something. If you weren't, you wouldn't _be here_!" he yelled, interrupting. Myka had to figure out a plan of escape while she knew she wouldn't have a chance to speak. She began to think about how she'd get to the car, but her thoughts were interrupted by a huge smack in the face. Myka backed up and realized she'd just backed into the wall. Her fingers touched just underneath her nose. When she looked at them, they were coated in blood. He slapped the right side of her face. "I don't behave well with people trying to learn my secrets." And then he commenced to smack her around some more.

Pete pulled up about a click or so away from the building. They needed to come in quietly. He approached the car Mikhail was sent to start, and was closing the passenger side door when Pete grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Inside. Mr. Somers wanted to have a word with her but..," Johnson said without his accent. He pulled out his badge, showed Pete and Claudia, and held an index finger to his lips. Pete whispered to Claudia to stay out here and headed in. _He has really big eyebrows_, Claudia thought to herself.

"Somers, where are you?" He yelled. His voice echoed throughout the small building. There were only two rooms—a smaller room and a larger one that Pete was in now. There was no answer. Pete started to head into the small room. He saw Myka sitting/laying on the floor with blood all over her face.

"He's gone, Pete. He left," Myka whispered. Pete looked worried. "I'm okay," she said and held her arm in the air. Pete helped her up and walked her out to the car.

"Well, where's that guy?" Claudia asked when they came out.

"If you mean the Somers guy, he left," Pete told them. "I guess he just disappeared or something. And who are you, anyway?" Pete looked at Johnson. "What happened to your... _Accent_?" He waved his free arm around the way he usually did. He helped Myka into the car. Then, everyone else got into the car and Mark Johnson explained while he drove to the B&B.

"My name is Agent Mark Johnson, FBI. I was sent to investigate Somers three years ago in suspicion of hacking into our database, illegally purchasing weapons, and trading in the black market with Russians. He retired about twelve years ago. I went undercover as a Russian so he wouldn't suspect me of anything."

"You went undercover _three years ago_?" Claudia asked. Her eyes got big.

"I went undercover a year and a half ago," Johnson said. "I can explain more later."

"Hey, do you guys have a towel or something? I can feel this blood drying on my face," Myka asked. She had found a Kleenex box and was using the last two on her nose.

"Didn't think about that. We can stop somewhere," Johnson said. Pete assumed this must be his car. They stopped at a small grocery store and Claudia ran in. Myka called Artie on the Farnsworth.

"Artie, we're on our way back."

"And what happened to you?" Artie asked.

"Later. There's someone you should meet," she said. She hung up the Farnsworth.

The four walked into the B&B, having separate conversations. Claudia and Myka were having some weird conversation about guys and their job, while Pete and Johnson had some huge conversation about football and wrestling. Leena came downstairs with a worried look on her face and let out a sigh of relief. She must have thought someone else was there. The table in the dining room was full of chatter, but went silent when Artie walked in. They looked at him.

"What did you do now?" Artie asked them.

Johnson stood up and introduced himself, but Artie just stood there staring at him blankly. "Uncle Artie?" Johnson asked.

It took a moment but recognition dawned on Arties face after he studied Johnson for a minute. "Mark? You've certainly changed!" He said a small smile on his face.

Mark gave Artie a hug, and Artie, unlike he usually would, accepted it and hugged back. "Hey, how come he gets free hugs? You always cringe when I do it!" Claudia pouted.

Artie just scowled at her, "Because you do it to annoy me, not out of affection. Now if you'll excuse me."

Before he could leave Claudia bounced up from her seat and pounced on him with a bear hug, grinning the entire time. Artie stood still for a second before he shook her off with an affronted glower. "Would you get off me and go irritate someone else?"

"NEVER!" She crowed clinging to him like a stubborn red colored moss on a tree stump.

"You'll be stuck doing inventory for a week if you dont let go." Artie warned witha sideways glance at her.

Claudia blanched and immediately released Artie. "So Steve No that you're back where you belong how 'bout a game of Parchessi?" (i think i spelled it wrong but anyway)

While Steve, Claudia Artie, and Mark sat socializing, Myka left to go sit outside, on Leena's porch swing. Pete followed after her to make sure she was okay, and he wanted to reassure her that he was there for her when she needed him.

"Hey," she said when he sat next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Too loud in there," Pete replied, shrugging.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just swinging and feeling the breeze on their faces before Myka spoke. "Just so you know, you're a better partner than Johnson," Myka whispered to Pete.

Pete smiled then slung his arm around her shoulders rubbing her arm and whispered back."I thought so too."

**A/N: The last part, from when the group entered the B&B was mainly written by me but was revised and [made like… perfect] by LadyBlackwolf.**


End file.
